What if Phineas and Ferb was cancelled?
Jasimorty will cry!!!!!!!!!! * Her family members will cry 2 * Turbo Furbo would pinch himself until he wakes up. * Disney Channel will have a HUGE downfall and everything will be Live Action about teenagers and stupid romance problem * Master ventus would shrug his sholders, say he doesn't give a flying frick and move on with his life, and then CC00 would then shoot him with a gun with bullets filled with tear gas because #yuluswog. *Many Fans will cause riots across America and the World *Mochlum would honestly be indifferent now. *MarioPhineas76 will be in a deep depression and Disney Channel will be dead to him *Alternate Phineas wouldn't be here anymore... *Bowser & Jr. will.....ಠ_ಠ *Faves3000 would silently for a bit then move on the next day *SonicAndKnuckles would be the happiest person in the whole wide universe and dance while wearing a lederhosen and doing the Birthday Candle Dance and drink a 20. oz bottle of Fruit Punch at the same time on it's metaphorical grave. *Livin' in a fun house wouldnt go on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki ever again. *The good thing about this...it will never happen. YAY!!! *Gray Pea Shooter will um...feel '''VERY VERY '''sad *Tornadospeed would pretend to be sad so nobody finds out he has no soul. He would then be shot by an angry fan. *Thatanimeguy will not know what to do and will believe it's the sigh of ARMAGEDDON. oh yeah...have no reason to watch t.v. except for Awog and Deadliest warrior. *CompliensCreator00 would just wait for The Complien Show to be on television, he'll kinda miss the show, but if it goes away, he'd move on. *Redsox1099 will get ticked off and stop S&K from being happy and make him watch every episode of P&F. *AwesomeCartoonFan01 would be a bit sad about it, but will hope for a possible spin-off. *UMG couldn't care less. *Fredthefish will get Majora's Mask and make the moon crash on Disney Channel's headquarters. *Team Doofenshmirtz would weep tears of flames. She would watch re-runs of Phineas and Ferb every day and she would quickly turn into a old lady who talks about the Good Ol Days while hugging her Doofenshmirtz plush *Jondanger23 would move on to the Inspector Gadget fanbase. *MrJoshbumstead will bawl his eyes out *LWABABP will panic and cry because if no PnF, no PnFXGF.... *CaveJohnson thinks that though it is an awesome show it has gone on for long enough and he doesn't want it to end up like Spongebob. *Bingbang32 would jump off a cliff. *MissingNo thinks the show has had its run. It's cancelled already, anyways... wait, WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S STILL ON? *NyanGir would probably watch what's left of it on some website, and buy a Perry the Platypus plushie. *Maxwell would be so happy and probably eat dirt. *Category5hurricane wouble be so happy, that he would watch every dance competiton *mimitchi33 would think that it's the first sign of Toon Disney's relaunch by them kicking off some of the cartoons to put them on a new channel. *SunsetShimmerFan would possibly think the same as mimitchi33. She wouldn't care about the show being cancelled even though it is good. *PixelMiette will eat some tulips. *Moon Snail wouldn't be that upset, as he never saw the show. He'd still be sad for the fans, though. Category:Random Works! Category:Disney Category:Apacolypse Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Pages infected with Anti-Phineas and Ferb